O torneio das trevasde naruto OO
by nao pensei em um nome para por
Summary: um torneio misterioso,sem sentido nenhumisso fica pro cap 2


_O Torneio das trevas!_

_Cap-001-O convite!_

_Ex-shikamaru:EBA!APOS MESES E MESES SEM NET PQ O COMPUTADOR QUEBRO EU VOLTEI!_

_Vulto que ninguem sabe de onde veio:e eu,e eu,o vulto ajudante atrapalhado!_

_Ex-shikamaru:cala a boca vc nem fico longe vc ainda tinha pc!_

_Vulto:Eh verdade,mas nao tem graca escrever fics sem torrar sua paciencia_

_Ex shikamaru manda vulto pro espaco_

_Bom enfim,as minhas fics antigas tavam ruims,e nem vo fala delas ja que eu deletie quandp peguei virus e ninguem se lembra delas ou de mim..._

_Vulto: OWNED!_

_o que isso tem a ver com a situacao?_

_Vulto:eu gosto de dizer OWNED,entendeu? OWNED!_

_Coloca o vulto na nave em que o brasileiro vai pro espaco XD_

_Ok...enfim...eu adoro yu yu hakuhso e essa vai ser a versao do torneio das trevas do mundo naruto OO_

_Sim...enfim podem olhar ai a avacalhacao doida e sem sentido!_

_Ah,isso se passa pos os 3 anos,mas sem o Sai na equipe ainda,ok?_

_Era um dia calmo em konoha,muita gente morrendo,ninjas invadindo,e e claro naruto gritando dattebayou!_

_Naruto: Ei...o que o cara estranho com oculos ta fazendo aqui?_

_-Carinha com oculos distribuindo cartazes"quem ler isso vai participar do torneio das trevas" e com uma jacketa com letras que brilham mais que las vegas escrito SOU UM CARA SECRETO EM MISSAO OWNED!-_

_Sakura: Lol...e secreto...mas ja lemos..._

_Carinha:Meu nome eh toguro! sou da equipe do orochimaru no torneio das trevas!_

_Naruto com voz dramatica:NOOOOO PRECISO ACHAR O SASUKE!_

_Sakura:Pra que?vc odeia ele._

_Naruto:Ele me deve 5 pratas._

_Sakura:O.o vc treinou por 3 anos por 5 pratas?_

_Naruto: _

_sakura:OO_

_Carinha:Chega e enrolacao,geral agora ta na ilha do torneio,entrem la!_

_-Pulando coisas bestas como nexo e a parte uqe konoha sabe do torneio,e entao mostra a tela eletronica na ilha das trevas com o ome dos times que tao participando-_

_Team Naruto_

_Naruto_

_Neji_

_Lee_

_Gaara_

_Shikamaru_

_Team reservas que nao entraram no time naruto_

_Shino_

_Chouji_

_Kiba_

_Kankurou_

_Lutador el mascarado(eh um lutador mascarado ninguem sabe quem ta ai...)  
_

_Team jounins_

_Anko_

_Kakashi_

_kurenai_

_asuma_

_gai_

_Team Garotas que nao entraram em um time OWNED!_

_Sakura_

_Hinata_

_Temari_

_Ino_

_Tenten_

_Time ULTRA SECRETO DA VILA DO SOM QUE TEM ESSE NOME SIM SENHOR!_

_Sasuke_

_Orochimaru_

_Kabuto_

_Toguro(lol o cara de yu yu hakusho XD)_

_El lutador mascardo 2(OWNED!)_

_Team 5_

_Jin_

_Delta_

_Hok_

_Tyn_

_Och_

_Team 6_

_UHAUHAUAHAUHA_

_yuka_

_joguryonassai_

_joey_

_joker_

_Team 7_

_Roda_

_Kyo_

_Ryu_

_Nigeta_

_Laja_

_Team 8_

_Merda numero1_

_Merda numero2_

_Merda numero3_

_Merda numero4_

_Um deputado(sim conitnua na ordem XD)_

_Os outros 8 times sao um misterio...pq to com preguica de escrever!_

_-Entao,todos os times chegam no hotel,super hiper mega luxuoso._

_Team naruto visao_

_Naruto pulando na cama:LOL! toda vez eu me mato salvando o mundo,mas nunca fico em um lugar assim!_

_Neji:Nem e tao luxoso...certo lee?_

_Lee dando um chute no robo assistente:O que?ah sim claro_

_Todos:tt_

_Shikamaru:Problematico..._

_Naruto:Ei,onde e que tomamos banho?_

_-Uma gigantesca fonte termal cai do nada-_

_Gaara: nao acredito...em geral elas saem do chao,nao caem do ceu._

_Naruto:Eh mesmo!_

_Team Sakura visao:_

_-Todas na fonte termal-_

_Sakura-Nossa..isso e confortavel..._

_Todas:posso ficar aqui o dia inteiro..._

_-ficam a noite inteira-_

_Team reservas_

_Shino:Reserva nao faz nada...so assiste...OO_

_kiba:EU ERA UM DOS 5+ DE KONOHA! Q EU TO FAZENDO AKI?_

_CHOUJI:E PRECONCEITO CONTRA OS DE OSSOS GRANDES!_

_Shino:kiba vc foi subistituido po lee,chouji por gaara. OO_

_Team jounins_

_Kurenai:ei vao dar uma volta para tomarmos banho ok?_

_Homems:claro claro..que nao oO_

_Kurenai:Entao como vo tomar banho?_

_Kakashi:Nua OO_

_-Kakashi voando junto com o brasileiro que vai no espaco e o vulto_

_Vulto:oi tudo bem?_

_-_

_**XDDD**_

_**enfim... cada pessoa pode enviar uma coisa que IRA acontecer com um time antes do torneio das trevas(o proximo cap ainda nao tem luta)mas e so um time que cada um escolhe ans reviws,E apos esse time ser escolido so podeme scolher otro para falar o que vai acontecer!) EX:**_

_**Team naruto-naruto fica com a cabeca presa dentro de um peru.**_

_**Entao ninguem mais pode escrever sobre o time naruto**_

_**XD entnenderam?fico sem nexo?eu sei q fico,mas eu cosnerto no proximo cap,ate mais!**_


End file.
